Cette Chose Appelée Amour
by LazuliEva
Summary: Une séries de oneshots qui concerneront Erza et Lucy ! Les oneshots ne seront pas forcément liées [Yuri : Erlu / Luza / ErzaxLucy] Si vous avez aussi des idées vous pouvez me MP !
1. Vision du futur

**Un one shot Erlu ! CET OS possédera de longs moments où Erza n'interagira pas avec ce qu'elle voit, c'est-à-dire pas comme dans l'épisode de sa supposée mort mais presque ! Attention Timeline non respectée et il y aura un peu de Jerza alors je suis désolée pour ce qui n'aime pas ! Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à écrierent les scènes qu'ils ont ensemble**

 _ **Pensés D'Erza ( ou Lucy ) en Italique**_

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Une vision du futur_

Elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas réussi à survivre alors pour que ses amies puissent vivres, elle s'était sacrifiée...

Elle avait fusionné avec le lacrima et savait qu'elle n'en reviendrait pas. _Pardonnez-moi Natsu et tous les autres, j'espère que vous comprendrez je que je fais ça pour vous, mes amies, ma famille..._

Erza s'était sacrifiée, en rouvrant les yeux une étendue de bleu l'accueillit. Mais elle fut vite tirée de cet espace paisible pour assistée à une vision bien plus triste.

Ses amies et sa famille, Fairy Tail, le conseil étaient réunis devant une grande statue et... une tombe, sa tombe.

Erza regardait ses amies pleuraient, hurlaient de tristesse et ça lui brisa le cœur. Elle voulait qu'ils sourient à la vie mais au final elle n'avait qu'apportait la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Elle se concentra sur son équipe, Gray, Lucy, Happy mais Natsu manquait, les trois mages pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Gray tenait Lucy dans ses bras tentant de la réconfortée et essayant tant bien que mal de faire disparaître ses larmes.

Erza a été déclaré mage saint par le conseil, elle le méritait plus que tout le monde, cette femme héroïque avait sauvé ses amies et on lui offrait le plus beau des enterrements.

 _Je ne voulais pas qu'ils souffrent, je voulais les voir heureux mais tout ce que j'ai apporté est de la souffrance, les amies je suis tellement désolée._

* * *

Une lumière vive apparut et envoya Erza dans un autre endroit. _La guilde ?_

Les gens riaient, buvaient, tout ce qui avait de plus normale dans Fairy Tail. Une femme aux cheveux rouges entra dans la guilde et se dirigea vers une blonde et une fille aux cheveux blancs qui discutaient au bar tranquillement. _Moi ? Mais comment je suis censée être morte, non ? Est-ce une vision d'un futur si je n'étais pas morte ?_

"Salut Erza, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?" Mirajane remarqua son amie et décida de commencer une discussion.

"Salut les filles, je vais bien je t'en remercie Mira." Erza s'installa au bar avec les deux filles.

"Alors, qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui Erza ?" Demanda Lucy

"Eh bien je dois rencontrer Jellal aujourd'hui pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important." Mira regarda quelques seconds Titania et comprit vite. "Oh je vois tu vas lui parler de tes sentiments pour lui ?"

"Oui..."

"Eh bien fonce ! Ce genre de chose n'attend pas Erza ! Ne fais pas comme Natsu et Lisanna qui se sont tournées autour pendant un an !" Dit Lucy joyeusement, même si au fond d'elle son cœur tremblait de douleur.

"Tu as raison Lucy, je ne devrais pas attendre avec mes sentiments, merci de m'encourager." La chevalière tourna la tête et sourit à la blonde.

"Je serais toujours là pour toi Erza, c'est ce qu'une famille fait." Lucy sourit essayant de renfermer sa tristesse. _Lucy a toujours été à mes côtés je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour cela._

Saluant ses deux amies, Erza se leva pour réaliser un grand pas dans sa vie.

* * *

Erza, comme prévu a passé la journée à discuter à son ami d'enfance. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une plage déserte. Erza se tourna vers Jellal prête à aborder l'un des sujets qui lui avait rongé le cœur depuis longtemps.

"Jellal, si je voulais te parler ce n'est pas seulement pour parler des temps d'avant mais de quelque chose que j'ai sur le cœur depuis longtemps."

Jellal fut surpris un moment mais compris vite voyant l'émotion sur le visage de son amie aux cheveux écarlates.

"Jellal ça fait des années que l'on se connaît et nous avons eu chacun des hauts et des bas mais aujourd'hui je veux que tu saches que je détiens des sentiments forts à ton égard et ils n'ont jamais cessé d'existzr alors s'il te plaît ne me rejette pas..." Erza baissa les yeux sur le sable ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de son ami.

Des bruits de pas avancèrent vers elle, et deux bras la serrèrent fort. Et Jellal prononça quelques mots.

"Je ne te rejetterais pas, Erza."

Ainsi dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait elle put enfin sourire sincèrement. _Je suis heureuse que ça arrive, j'ai toujours voulu retrouver ce Jellal, j'aurai tant aimée qu'il soit encore comme cela._

* * *

Des mois avaient passés depuis la réunion des deux amants, Fairy Tail avait fêté ça dignement avec une énorme fête comme à son habitude, tous étaient heureux même une certaine blonde qui n'avait pu retenir ses larmes une fois allongée dans son lit.

Six mois, voilà le temps qui avait passé, Erza était heureuse de sa relation mais depuis un certain temps elles se posaient beaucoup de questions, de son côté tout allait bien mais chez celui de Jellal quelque chose manquait selon elle. Il semblait toujours si...vide, sans émotions, non pas qu'il ne montrait rien envers Erza mais plutôt comme si tout cela était faux. Alors un jour fatidique où Jellal était passée à Magnolia pour voir Erza, cette dernière avait posé une question importante à son cœur.

"Jellal...m'aimes-tu vraiment ?" Sa voix tremblait craignant la réponse de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

"Bien sûr Erza, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?" L'hésitation pouvait être lue dans ses yeux et malheureusement Erza le remarqua.

"Car j'ai l'impression que tout est faux entre nous Jellal ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit ces trois mots, je peux même lire l'hésitation dans tes yeux !" S'énervant de ces mensonges Erza ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

"Je suis désolé..." Ces mots étaient remplis de regret. "Je te dois la vérité... ce jour où tu m'as supplié de ne pas te rejeter... je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à briser ton cœur et j'espérais aussi pouvoir me convaincre que je t'aimais mais il semble que mon cœur ne peut pas mentir... Je suis désolé Erza de t'avoir menti tout ce temps." Ces mots avaient transpercé l'âme de la chevalière, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais elle releva la tête ne voulant pas paraître faible.

"Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, notre relation ne pourra jamais durait comme ça, je présume qu'il est temps de te dire adieu Jellal."

"Adieu Erza, merci de toujours avoir cru en moi." Et sur ces mots les deux mages prirent un chemin différent tandis que Titania enfermât à nouveau son cœur sous son armure. _C'était vraiment destiné à finir comme ça ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'un lui je trouvais l'homme de ma vie... je présume que je me trompais... Erza regarda cette scène qui lui brisa le cœur._

* * *

Un mois voilà le temps pendant lequel Erza était retournée à la femme stoïque et sans émotions, beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi et d'autres n'osaient soulever le sujet par peur d'être violemment rejeté.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour elle aussi, pas vrai ?" Dit Mira brisant la blonde de ses pensées.

"Ça fait un mois qu'elle prend des missions seule, même quand Natsu est Lisanna ce sont mis ensembles Natsu faisait tous pour qu'on reste unis, je pense qu'il est arrivée quelque chose à Erza pour qu'elle se renferme autant..." Lucy se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir aider son amie.

"Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir ? Tu es sa meilleure amie, je suis sûr que tu arriveras à redonner le sourire à Erza, tu l'as toujours fait." Mira sourit voyant Lucy sourire à son tour. _Meilleures Amies, hein ? J'aimerais tant qu'elle me voit autrement..._

"Bien je vais aller la voir, je vais voir ce que je peux faire..."

Lucy afficha le plus beau des sourires et se dirigea vers Erza qui était face aux panneaux des travaux, tenant une feuille dans les mains qu'elle lisait avec une grande concentration.

Lucy prit des mains la demande et continua de sourire alors que certains auraient pris leurs jambes à leur cou en voyant le regard de Titania se posait sur eux...

"Lucy ! Rends-moi ça !" Erza tenta de reprendre le papier des mains de son amie mais ne réussit pas.

"Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si je décide de le garder ?"Lucy rigola du regard décontenancé de son amie.

"Lucy..." Erza envoya un regard effrayant vers la blonde mais malheureusement...

"Désolée Za mais ce regard ne marche pas sur moi et si tu veux tant ce papier... Viens le chercher !" Lucy rigola en courant dans la guilde.

"Lucy ! Rends-le-moi !" Hurla Erza très surprise du comportement de son amie.

Lucy monta au deuxième étage après que Titania avait failli l'à plaquer au sol, ce qui fit bien sûr encore plus rigolait la blonde, _heureusement que nous n'avons plus besoin d'être mage de rang S pour monter !_

Lucy continua sa course mais vu arrêter net quand elle se rendit compte qu'Erza se tenait en face d'elle.

"Toujours aussi rapide, hein ?" Lucy posa ses mains sur ses genoux et respira lourdement. "Si je saute de la rambarde, penses-tu que j'arriverais à t'échapper Za ?" Lucy continua de rigolait.

"Sûrement pas, alors rends-moi cette mission." Erza sourit à l'insolence de son amie qui comme toujours aimait la taquiner.

Lucy se rapprocha de son amie. "Tu as enfin souris, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié comment, Erza que t'arrive-t-il ces derniers temps ?" Lucy posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie voulant la réconforter.

"Rien. Maintenant rends-moi ma mission." Erza tenta à nouveau mais n'arriva à nouveau pas.

"Seulement si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas." Voyant le regard têtu de la chevalière Lucy soupira. "Tu peux au moins me le dire, non ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je serais toujours là pour toi."

"Bien, allons dehors, je vais t'expliquer."

* * *

Erza et Lucy étaient assises sur la plage.

"Moi et Jellal avons rompues..." Lucy resta bouche bée, cette nouvelle faisait peut-être battre son cœur à une vitesse hallucinante mais elle ne le montra pas.

"Mais pourquoi, tu m'as dit que vous étiez si heureux ensemble ?"

"J'étais heureuse, pas lui, il m'a juste aimée car il ne voulait pas me faire de mal...mais au final c'est pire que mieux."

Lucy mis ses bras autour du cou de la chevalière et posa son front contre la tempe de cette dernière.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Erza ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, je déteste te voir dans cet état..." Lucy parlait d'une voix rassurante voulant à tout prix que la femme qu'elle aimait sourit à nouveau.

"Merci de me réconforter Lucy... tu es vraiment la plus belle personne que je connaisse."

"Te voir sourire c'est qui me permet d'avancer." Des larmes commencèrent à perler dans les yeux de la constellationiste.

"Lucy ? Pourquoi pleures-tu? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est vraiment mal de...de..."

"De quoi, Lucy ?" Erza était confuse que son amie se mette à pleurer sans raison... mais ses pensées furent interrompues par de douces lèvres qui appartenait à la blonde.

Surprise au début Titania ne réagit pas mais retourna le baiser voulant plus de ces lèvres. C'était passionné, doux, chaud, les langues se battaient désormais pour la domination mais aucunes ne voulaient perdre. Lucy gémit quand Erza lui offrit ce qui devait être la plus belle chose qu'elle est savourée. Malheureusement, les lèvres se séparèrent réclamant le besoin d'oxygène. _C'était si... parfait._

"… de t'aimer." Lucy baissa la tête ayant trop honte de ses sentiments à l'égard de la belle chevalière aux cheveux écarlates. " Je t'aime Erza Scarlet, et ça personne n'y changera jamais rien..." Lucy retira ses bras du cou de bien aimée et effaça ses larmes.

"Mais...mais depuis quand ?" La chevalière avait du mal à se remettre de toutes les émotions qui l'a submergé après ce baiser et cette révélation.

"Depuis le jour où j'ai failli te perdre, à la Tour du Paradis. C'est ce jour où j'ai compris que j'étais tombé follement amoureuse d'une personne qui en aimer déjà une autre...je l'ai toujours caché car je savais que jamais je ne serais à la hauteur de Jellal...et que tu l'aimerais plus que je ne pourrais l'imaginer." Lucy sourit tristement car au fond d'elle ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir enfin dire ce que son cœur ressentait.

"Lucy...je ne connais rien de l'amour et j'ai peur de tout gâcher entre nous comme je l'ai gâché entre Jellal et moi. Mais une partie de moi veut être égoïste et essayer de tomber amoureuse de toi mais j'ai peur de confondre ce sentiment avec le réconfort que tu m'offres Cy..." Lucy sourit en entendant son surnom qu'Ezra n'avait pas utilisé depuis un bon moment.

Lucy se releva et Erza fit de même.

"Erza Scarlet, j'attends depuis ce qui me semble une éternité le jour où je pourrais enfin t'avouer que je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi, et ce jour est enfin venue il me semble." Lucy releva la tête et regarda Erza dans les yeux. "Je suis prête à prendre le risque de t'aimer et je suis certaine que tu arriveras à m'aimer car... Tu es le Chevalier et je suis la Princesse. De plus j'ai une immense confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne briseras pas mon cœur." Quelques larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues de la belle Heartfila.

Erza leva la main pour les effacer et sourit quand une idée lui vint en tête. Erza posa un genou sur le sol et prit la main de Lucy dans la sienne.

"Est-ce que ma princesse me ferait l'honneur de m'accompagner sur ma mission ?" Erza sourit quand elle vit les yeux de Lucy s'illuminait. "Que tu m'as volait d'ailleurs Cy."

Lucy rigola et accepta sans le moindre doute. Erza se releva et prit sa _petite amie_ dans ses bras. Des bras encerclèrent son cou et Lucy se pencha voulant plus des lèvres de la grande Titania.

"Je t'aime Erza...pour toujours et à jamais."

 _Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Lucy détient de tels sentiments à mon égard et je ne l'ai jamais remarquée ? Elle une si belle personne, pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'un simple chevalier sans valeur et elle une princesse si pure... Mais Erza n'eut le temps de continuait ces pensées quand une nouvelle vision apparut._

* * *

 _Un couloir ? Que vais-je voir cette fois, le destin essaie-t-il de me faire comprendre que je me trompe de personne ? Je suis tellement perdue…_

Des pas se firent entendrent, dans les marches de l'escalier qui menaient au couloir. Une Erza un peu plus vieille arriva au sommet des marches, un sourire aux lèvres. Le couloir menait à deux portes sur la gauche, deux sur la droite et une porte au fond. Erza prit la porte de droite arrivant dans une chambre d'adolescente.

Une fille ayant des cheveux écarlates avec quelques mèches blondes, qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années, dormait sur le bureau dans une position qui sembler assez inconfortable.

La rousse se dirigea vers la jeune fille et la porta dans ses bras l'amenant jusqu'à son lit.

"Un bureau n'est pas vraiment confortable pour dormir, Yui." Erza déposa l'enfant sous les draps et se dirigea vers la porte et referma cette dernière doucement ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune fille.

"Déjà une de coucher…" Erza soupira. "Mais avec qu'elle se sera moins facile. La jeune femme prit la seconde porte de droite et entra sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait.

"Bien sûr, tu es réveillée toi…" Erza marcha jusqu'au lit adaptée à un petit nourrisson. Un petit bébé avec des cheveux d'or rigola quand _sa mère_ entra dans sa chambre. "Ça t'amuse tant que ça de m'embêter, hein ? J'espère tu ne causes pas trop de problèmes à _ta maman_ , elle est déjà assez fatiguée comme ça…" Erza ne put s'empêcher de rire quand le bambin continua à rigolait de joie d'embêter ses parents. L'enfant ouvrit les bras plusieurs fois montrant qu'il désiré quelque chose.

"Tu veux un câlin? Viens là ma puce. " La tête rouge souleva avec faciliter l'enfant et le positionna confortablement dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard l'enfant était totalement endormie et recouchait par les soins d'Erza.

Titania s'appuya légèrement sur la porte et desserra sa cravate se dirigeant vers la seconde porte de gauche qui menait à une salle de bain.

Une fois changé dans un simple pyjama, Erza se dirigea vers sa chambre. Un grand lit était dans le milieu de la pièce contre le mur, dans lequel dormait une jolie tête blonde. _Lucy…_

Erza se dirigea vers _sa femme_ et se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés, cette dernière se retourna vite voulant plus de la chaleur de la belle rousse.

"Ashley est endormie ? " Une voix endormit demanda.

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas nos deux filles sont profondément endormies, tu peux te rendormir Lucy. "

"Ummm d'accord, dors bien Za, " Lucy commença à dériver vers le monde des rêves une nouvelle fois. "Je t'aime…"

"Je t'aime aussi Luce…"

Les deux femmes s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre profitant du confort que chacune offrait à l'autre.

 _Erza sourit à cette scène tendre. Alors c'est Lucy qui m'apportera ce bonheur que je cherche tant ? Le destin peut vraiment être aléatoire parfois…J'aimerais tant pouvoir vivre ce bonheur-là, je semble si heureuse avec elle dans mes bras…_

* * *

 _Une douleur tira Erza de ses pensées puis…vide._

Erza ouvra doucement les yeux, ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait, puis tout devint clair, elle était dans les bras de Natsu _**en vie.**_

"Ne refait plus jamais ça Erza ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avait vraiment perdu ! " Natsu était au bord des larmes après ce qui s'était produit.

"Tu as raison, je suis désolée. On ne doit pas mourir pour ses amies mais vivre pour eux…" Erza sourit et appuya son front contre celui de Natsu.

"Elle est en vie ! ", " Erza ! Tu es vivante ! " Des cris de joie les interpellèrent et les deux membres de Fairy Tail sourient quand leur famille se dirigea vers eux.

Lucy fut la première à sauter dans les bras d'Erza, lui hurlant de ne plus jamais se sacrifiait, tandis que les autres pleuraient à chaudes et que Natsu et Gray souriaient.

Erza baissa les yeux sur la belle Heartfilia qui pleurait dans son cou et sourit.

 _C'est elle mon bonheur. Rien ne pourra le changer, et je suis prête à tomber amoureuse de la princesse de mon cœur._

* * *

 **Et voilà mon premier OS, je pense en écrire de temps en temps quand une idée me passe par la tête ! Voilé d'ici là à la prochaine !**


	2. Mademoiselle Heartfilia

**Alors oui j'ai mis du temps à poster un nouveau Os mais je suis si occupé avec mes autres histoires que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps mais j'ai récemment était sur Tumblr et j'ai trouvé une idée d'un post anglais où Lucy serait une enseignante d'école pour enfants en bas age ( Je pense le CP car c'est sûrement le même niveau où est répertorié 'Kindergarten' Car la maternelle serait trop jeune.** _ **)**_ **et ou Erza est une mère célibataire.**

 **Dans ce one-shot Erza à 28 ans, elle a eu sa fille à 22 ans, (oui c'est jeune mais je voulais que ce soit comme ça!)**

 **Alors je me suis dit pourquoi le faire car j'apprécie beaucoup l'idée alors...**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Mademoiselle Heartfilia_

Magnolia est une ville paisible, une petite ville mais connue de tous par ses festivals et par sa familiarité, le maire, Makarov Dreyar, est très fière de l'image qu'il donne de sa ville, il y a plusieurs commerces, bars, parc et surtout plusieurs écoles primaires, collèges et Lycées ! Le temps y est souvent beau, laissant apparaître un soleil radieux. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette ville que vit, Erza Scarlet, une jeune mère de 28 ans, célibataire. Son premier amant, comme tous les autres, l'avait fait tomber amoureuse mais malheureusement après la naissance de sa fille, Eilenna, son petit-ami, l'avait délaissé et Erza avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle préférer plus les femmes aux hommes, mais malgré tout elle éleva sa fille de 6 ans avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait, lui enseignait le respect d'autrui et la politesse. La jeune fille lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, des cheveux écarlates et des yeux chocolat.

C'est d'ailleurs dans la maison des Scarlet que les deux filles mangeaient le petit-déjeuner préparé spécialement par Erza. La jeune femme travaillé dans une grande entreprise de décoration, dessinant et désignant nombreuse maisons, elle pratiquait aussi l'escrime et emmené souvent sa fille avec elle pour lui montrer. Eilenna malgré son jeune âge adoré particulièrement l'école et cela grâce à une certaine personne.

"Maman ! Tu savais que Mademoiselle Heartfilia avait un chat ?! Elle nous l'a montré la dernière fois, il était si petit, il s'appelle Loki !" Eilenna montra déjà de l'enthousiasme si tôt le matin ce qui fit sourire sa mère. Mademoiselle Heartfilia, l'enseignante de sa fille, une femme qui rythmé son quotidien via les paroles de sa fille, Eilenna lui parlait souvent d'elle et Erza était heureuse que sa fille ait un tel modèle dans sa vie.

"Eh bien, j'en apprends tous les jours." La jeune mère sourit à son enfant qui gonfla les joues face à sa réponse ce qui la fit instantanément rire. "Allez, c'est l'heure d'y aller, revoir Mademoiselle Heartfilia..." La petite sauta de sa chaise de joie attendant déjà sa mère près de la porte.

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle journée chez le quotidien des Scarlet commença.

oOo

Mademoiselle Heartfilia, quant à elle était tranquillement assise sur la chaise de son bureau attendant que l'heure sonne la rentrée des élèves, la blonde aimée vraiment son métier, les enfants de sa classe étaient d'une grande gentillesse et il était très rare qu'elle devait sanctionner. Lucy aimait transmettre sa gentillesse pour éduquer les nouvelles générations. Mais une petite fille avait attiré son regard en particulier, sûrement dû à la couleur écarlate de ses cheveux, qui n'était pas très commune mais aussi par sa pétillance, sa constante bonne humeur et sa façon de s'extasier devant chaque petite chose faisait toujours sourire la blonde. Lucy regarda sa montre pour voir que c'était bientôt l'heure. Elle sortit dehors, le soleil déjà présent, la blonde vêtue d'une chemise blanche, rentrait dans une jupe noire, accompagnée de petits talons noirs, remonta un peu sa veste en jean face à la fraîcheur du matin, fraîcheur qui n'empêchait aucunement les enfants de jouer.

"C'est l'heure de rentrée en classe, les enfants." Mademoiselle Heartfilia annonça d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde entende, par réflexe, les enfants se mirent en rang deux par deux et rentèrent dans la classe s'asseoir calmement tandis que leur maîtresse alla refermer la grille et vérifier qu'il n'y est plus personne dehors. Elle rentra dans sa classe le sourire aux lèvres et accueillit ses élèves avant de faire l'appelle, enchaînant les noms, son sourire s'agrandit quand elle appela Eilenna Scarlet qui répondit avec enthousiasme.

"Pour cette matinée, nous allons faire plusieurs questions de maths et après cela nous regarderons un film. " Une exclamation positive ravit les oreilles de la blonde. "Très bien alors commençons." Lucy se retourna pour écrire ses exercices au tableau.

oOo

La journée avait, comme à son habitude, passée vite, l'après-midi se déroulant à merveille, l'enseignante apprenant toujours de nouvelles choses sous les sourires ravit des plus jeunes, et comme toujours Eilenna était déjà triste que la journée soit déjà finie, mais la fatigue se faisait tout de même présente. La petite attendit comme à son habitude dans la cour que sa mère vienne la chercher mais après plusieurs bonnes minutes à attendre, toujours rien et la petite commença à s'impatienter. _Elle est peut-être encore dans ce qu'elle appelle 'réunion' ?_ La petite soupira sachant que sa mère ne serait pas tout de suite là.

"Eilenna ? Que fais-tu encore ici ?" Une voix derrière elle l'interpella, elle se retourna pour voir Mademoiselle Heartfilia, se tenir non loin d'elle, se dirigeant vers sa direction.

"Maman n'est pas encore arrivé, alors j'attends." Répondit la jeune fille.

"Oh ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard pourtant... Nous allons l'attendre ensemble. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de laisser une petite fille toute seule."

"Vraiment ?! Mais vous n'avez pas du travail à faire ?" Eilenna regarda son enseignante la prendre dans ses bras et lui sourire tendrement. "Le travail peut attendre, ce n'est pas un problème, et puis c'est mon travail de m'occuper des élèves." La blonde sourit encore plus quand elle remarqua la joie de la jeune fille. "Rentrons, il fait un peu froid dehors."

La jeune femme de 26 ans l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'école, dans sa salle de classe. Elles discutèrent pendant un moment de tout est de rien, Lucy toujours heureuse de pouvoir parler à cette petite tête écarlate. Et très vite le sujet tourna sur la maman de la plus jeune.

"Vous savez ma maman fait de l'escrime ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il appelle ça comme ça mais c'est super génial, on peut utiliser des épées, maman m'emmène souvent avec elle et elle est super forte !"

"Oh ? C'est bien là un sport intéressant, je suis sûr qu'elle adore quand tu la regardes." La blonde caressa doucement les cheveux de son élève sur ses genoux. Étant assise à son bureau, Lucy avait décidé de laisser Eilenna s'asseoir avec elle, parfois faisant son travail, parfois échangeant des conversations avec la jeune fille.

"Les gens pensent que maman est effrayante mais c'est juste car ils sont jaloux qu'elle soit super forte !" La plus petite devint soudainement un peu plus triste et énerver. "Les gens disent parfois des choses méchantes sur maman car elle préfère les filles aux garçons, elle leur envoie un regard énerver très souvent qu'elle n'utilise jamais sur moi ! Mais maman est aussi très gentille ! Elle me laisse manger de la glace quand j'ai fini mes devoirs et me donne pleins de bisous quand je vais dormir !" La petite fille commença à bayer, ce qui fit sourire Lucy, qui sans s'y attendre en avait appris un peu plus sur la mère d'Eilenna.

"Quand une personne est différente ou à des goûts différents les gens ont tendance à les repousser mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire, ta maman est aussi normale que toutes les autres, Eilenna. Alors j'espère que quand tu seras grande tu ne deviendras pas comme eux, il faut que tu restes telle que tu es, d'accord ?" La blonde regarda avec tendresse son élève.

"Compris !" La petite s'appuya un peu plus contre son enseignante se sentant fatigué. "Vous êtes la meilleure maîtresse du monde, Mademoiselle Heartfilia."

La blonde sourit grandement à ce compliment. _C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce métier, pour ces sourires._

"Merci, Eilenna. Ça me touche beaucoup." La blonde continua ses caresses dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui baya encore une fois avant que le son de la porte ne se fasse entendre, Lucy releva la tête pour rencontrer, sans aucun doute, la mère d'Eilenna.

"Bonjours, je suis Erza Scarlet, la maman d'Eilenna, je m'excuse de mon retard ma réunion était bien plus longue que je ne le voulais." La jeune femme s'excusa s'avançant vers le bureau de l'enseignante.

"Il n'y a aucun problème, cela arrive à tout le monde." La blonde souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras pour se diriger vers sa mère.

"Maman !" La jeune fille câlina instantanément sa mère.

"Désolé d'être en retard, ma chérie, maman a eu un petit souci." Sa fille se rapprocha plus loin dans son cou, lui chuchotant que cela n'était pas grave avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

"Je suis encore désolé de mon retard, Mademoiselle Heartfilia." L'écarlate sourit à la blonde qui rougit face à la jeune femme.

"Ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment, je suis plutôt heureuse de faire votre connaissance après tout ce que m'a dit Eilenna sur vous." Erza rigola légèrement sachant très bien que sa fille n'avait aucun filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau.

"Moi de même, vous rythmez mon quotidien, vous savez ? Eilenna ne cesse de me répéter que vous êtes une enseignante formidable."

"Je suis ravie qu'elle le pense." La blonde sourit à nouveau, ses joues toujours légèrement rouges.

"Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée." Erza se dirigea vers la sortie accompagné de la blonde qui lui fit un dernier signe.

"À vous aussi, Mademoiselle Scarlet." Lucy quant à elle éteignit toutes les lumières de sa classe, et repartit dans sa voiture. Une fois installée au volant la blonde soupira. _Whoa...elle est magnifique...je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais un jour une aussi belle femme. Si je n'étais pas certaine de ma sexualité avant maintenant je le suis...j'ai définitivement le béguin pour mademoiselle Scarlet ou plutôt Erza Scarlet...quel prénom ravissant d'ailleurs...tout comme son nom qui est à l'effigie de ses cheveux._

C'est avec la tête pleine de pensés de la belle Erza que Lucy repartit chez elle.

oOo

Et voilà comment Mademoiselle Heartfilia avait développé un amour devenant de plus en plus fort de jour en jour pour la mère d'Eilenna, et cela l'a perturbé beaucoup, non pas que le fait qu'elle aime une femme la dérange non loin de là, c'est juste que la blonde avait du mal à contenir ses sentiments à son égard et que la fin d'année approcher ce qui signifiait qu'Eilenna allait changer d'école car Lucy s'occuper des plus petits dans une école en basse altitude mais à quelques kilomètres delà se trouvait l'école pour le niveau au-dessus de la classe préparatoire. Mais ce soir allait être plus difficile pour elle car en vu de la fin d'année, Lucy devait organiser une réunion Parent/élèves/professeur, et la blonde savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas grand-chose à dire car Eilenna était une élève formidable alors elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Lucy était plutôt nerveuse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, à cause de son peu d'expérience dans ce domaine cela risqué d'être assez dur.

L'enseignante soupira légèrement quand elle eut fini sa réunion avec Monsieur Dragneel dont le fils ne cessait de se battre avec le fils de Monsieur Fullbuster, surtout en classe les deux garçons adorés se faire des petits concours entre ce qui les menés souvent au poing et souvent à être punis, à part ces deux-là, le reste étaient de bons et adorables enfants qui savaient montrer le respect à leurs aînées.

Lucy regarda le prochain nom sur sa liste, faites selon l'horaire à laquelle les parents seraient disponibles. Son cœur fit un bond en remarquant le prochain nom. _Scarlet..._ Son esprit sembla à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées ne sachant pas vraiment si c'étaient sa dernière chance avec la jeune mère d'Eilenna. _Après tout si c'est la dernière fois que je la vois, autant tenté le tout pour le tout._

Elle se leva de sa chaise puis se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au couloir où les parents attendaient, elle inspira une fois pour se donner du courage puis ouvrit la porte.

"Erza et Eilenna Scarlet." La blonde se trouva vite accueillie par deux orbes chocolatés qui firent vibrer silencieusement son être. Les deux personnes mentionnaient se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la salle puis prirent place sur les chaises en face du bureau.

Lucy alla s'installait à son tour sur chaise avant d'ouvrir son cahier de notes. Elle releva son regard pour tomber dans les paires marron des deux personnes qui semblaient si similaires l'une à l'autre.

"Eh bien commençons...en toute honnêté, Eilenna est vraiment une élève studieuse pour son âge, elle est toujours très motivée en classe et n'hésite pas à participer ce qui est une très bonne chose et ce qui l'aidera dans son chemin si elle continue ainsi en grandissant..." Lucy s'arrêta quelques secondes quand la jeune femme lui fit l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'elle n'est jamais vu. "Hum...Mademoiselle Scarlet...pourrais-je vous parler seule à seule ? Tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis Eilenna si tu veux." La blonde se concentra sur la plus jeune, lui offrant un sourire accueillant que la jeune fille lui rendit avant de partir en trombe pour allait s'amuser avec ses camarades.

"Un problème, Mademoiselle Heartfilia ?" La voix d'Erza la ramena hors de ses pensées et Lucy sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine avant qu'elle n'avale nerveusement. _Il fait une de ces chaleurs ici..._

"Eh bien...p-pas vraiment, il n'y a rien de mal avec votre fille, enfaîte je pense que le seul problème c'est plutôt ce qui se passe en moi..." Lucy s'impressionna de ne pas avoir trop bégayé en prononçant cette phrase.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous semblez étrangement rouge." L'écarlate commença à s'inquiétait de l'état de l'enseignante de sa fille. Lucy se leva soudainement de sa chaise puis se dirigea aux côtés de l'objet de ses désirs.

"Actuellement mon cœur bat bien trop vite pour qu'on puisse dire que je vais bien mais...cela va peut-être vous paraître étrange ou déplacer mais...euhm..." La blonde se racla la gorge quand les yeux chocolatés d'Erza se placèrent dans les siens avec plus de sérieux. "...p-pourrais-je, v-vous invitez à dîner ce soir ? S-Si vous êtes libre bien sûr je ne voudrais empiéter sur votre temps..." La blonde baissa la tête n'arrivant plus à soutenir le regard de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Ce fut le bruit de la chaise de la dite femme qui la fit lever les yeux. Elle ne put qu'être surprise quand l'écarlate releva un peu plus son menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

"Il semblerait que nous avons le même problème Mademoiselle Heartfilia...et pour être honnête avec vous, vous m'avez devancé." Scarlet termina sa phrase avec un léger rire tandis que ses joues arboraient la même couleur que ses cheveux.

"Ah-euhm...Je veux dire...Wow..." La blonde se perdit dans le regard chocolat de l'écarlate avant de continuait. "Ou aimeriez-vous aller ? Et Eilenna...enfin je veux dire...nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule."

"Oh ? Vous vous préoccuper déjà de ma fille comme de la vôtre ? Serait-ce une proposition à allait plus loin qu'un simple rendez-vous, Mademoiselle Heartfilia ?" Erza, normalement réservez et timide envers les autres semblez être plus d'humeur à flirter avec la belle Mademoiselle Heartfilia.

Lucy sembla vraiment surprise de la soudaine tension créez entre elles. _Et bien maintenant que j'ai toutes mes chances pourquoi pas ne pas suivre son jeu ?_ "M'occupez des enfants est l'une de mes principales activités enseignante alors je me dois bien de faire attention à elle...même si l'idée de m'occuper d'enfants en tant que mère...à vos côtés...ne met pas désagréable." Erza regarda avec étonnement et excitation la blonde mordant ses lèvres en signe d'envie à son égard. Erza aimait ce genre de femme, qui pouvait se montrait sérieuse et professionnelle mais aussi très séduisante quand il le fallait et il semblait que Lucy correspondait à tous ses critères.

"Ne vous enfaîte pas j'ai des amis qui pourront s'occuper d'Eilenna pour la soirée, tandis que nous, nous pourrions peut-être essayer d'explorer ce qui me semble être le début d'une relation entre nous ?" Un sourire en coin se dressa sur les lèvres d'Erza avant que celle-ci ne prenne un peu de recul pour calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur.

"Je connais un très bon restaurant en ville, qui font d'ailleurs d'excellent fraisier." Erza regarda avec curiosité l'enseignante ne sachant pas trop comment la blonde avait deviné son goût pour un tel désert. "Il faudra que je remercie Eilenna pour cette information." Erza rigola sachant bien que sa fille avait dû laisser échapper quelques informations importantes à son égard.

"Cela semble très acceptable, puis-je vous laissez mon numéro ?"

"Ne vous enfaîte pas je l'ai déjà." Un sourcil écarlate s'arqua à cette réponse avant de reprendre sa forme originelle en se rappelant le métier de la belle blonde en face d'elle. Lucy la raccompagna vers la porte avant de prononcer quelques mots.

"Il me tarde de vous revoir ce soir, Erza." Un simple sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Tout comme moi, Mademoiselle Heartfilia." Elle ouvrit la porte avant de se faire interrompre.

"Appelez-moi Lucy." Erza se retourna vers la blonde avant de sourire.

"Et bien à bientôt, Lucy." Un dernier regard complice fut échangé entre elles avant qu'Erza ne reparte. Lucy regarda la porte quelques secondes avant de sourire par automatisme. _Cette nuit promet d'être étonnante._

C'est avec cette pensée que la belle Mademoiselle Heartfilia se dirigea vers son bureau tout en pensant à Mademoiselle Scarlet. Ne se doutant pas que son avenir allait faire d'elle la future Madame Scarlet.

oOo

 **Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là même si peut-être une suite serait envisageable si vous me le demandez. Je m'excuse pour mes retards sur mes autres histoires mais avec les fêtes je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps et je n'avais pas vraiment l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire mais il semble que cela me revient petit à petit !**

 **/!\ Si vous le désiré vous pouvez m'envoyer des idées de one-shot en Mp /!\**


	3. Secret

**De retour avec plusieurs petites choses qui me passe par la tête ou certains mots qui m'ont inspirés à écrire. J'espère que vous apprécieraient ces petits moments Erlu. Il y a du Lemon assez intense alors attention à ceux qui ne veulent pas en lire.**

 _ **Enjoy !**_ _ **(**_ **-18)**

 _Secret_

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres à Fairy Tail, le maître, Makarov, regardait ses enfants depuis le bar avec une coupe de vin à la main. Fière d'avoir réussi à continuer la Fairy Tail du premier maître Mavis après tout ce qui s'était passé. Ses enfants étaient toujours aussi...énergétiques. Rien que de pensé à tous les dommages que les mages de sa guilde causaient cela lui donna envie de soupirer mais aussi étrangement de sourire, après tout Fairy Tail ne serait pas la guilde N°1 de Fiore sans un peu de dégâts. Il connaissait tous les membres...non...tous ses enfants sur le bout des doigts, chacun avait une place spéciale dans son cœur. Non loin de lui il remarqua une table où la Team Natsu était assise, pour une fois Gray et Natsu ne se battaient pas sûrement dû au fait qu'Erza était assise en face d'eux en train de nettoyer l'une de ses nombreuses épées. Alors les garçons avaient décidé de manger en silence tandis que Lucy Heartfilia, mage constellationiste, continuait d'écrire certaines choses sur un livre, peut-être une suite de son roman ? Après le succès phénoménal que Lucy avait eu, tout le monde n'avait pu qu'être fière de leur mage blonde. Makarov haussa un sourcil quand Titania se pencha vers l'oreille de la blonde pour lui murmurer quelque chose auquel la mage ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'hocher la tête. Lucy se leva et se dirigea vers le bar où se trouvait le maître mais aussi Mirajane discutant avec Cana, lui remplissant son verre à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait, en y regardant de plus près, Cana semblait très appréciée que Mira lui fasse la conversation en remarquant qu'elle semblait plus préoccupée par les mots de la mage du Take-Over que sa propre liqueur. La blonde se rapprocha d'elle pour commander un milk-shake à la fraise mais aussi un fraisier pour Erza, bien évidemment.

Makarov n'avait pas raté le regard d'Erza se perdant sur la blonde toute les _cinq_ secondes, littéralement, avant de revenir à son épée. Le regard de la Reine des fées s'illumina en voyant son fraisier approchait. Mais malheureusement pour Erza, Natsu et Gray avaient profité du manque d'attention de la chevalière pour recommençait leur rivalité et très vite Gray avait fini par balancer Natsu sur la blonde, sans faire exprès mais ce ne pus empêcher de provoquer un désastre. Le milk-shake avait fini par voler dans les airs et s'éclater sur le sol tandis que l'assiette était appuyée complètement sur la poitrine de la pauvre Lucy étalant tout le fraisier sur son décolleté.

"NATSU ! GRAY !" Ce fut assez pour que les deux garçons tremblent de peur. "Vous avez fait tomber Lucy ! Faîtes un peu attention !" Toute la guilde fut silencieuse, Erza n'était pas énervé pour son fraisier mais pour...Lucy ? Depuis quand la blonde était devenue plus importante...non pas que Lucy comptait moins que ses amies mais juste...le Fraisier !

"Et t-t-ton fraisier, E-Erza ?"Demanda Gray en se relevant du sol.

"Vous venez de faire tombait Lucy et mon fraisier vient de salir ses vêtements espèce d'idiots !" Hurla Erza, ayant étrangement des rougeurs aux joues. " Viens Lucy je t'amène à la salle de bain." Lucy se leva sans protestait et suivie Erza dans les toilettes.

Laissant tout le monde abasourdie du fait qu'Erza n'avait ni détruit la guilde ni vraiment punies Gray et Natsu...Mais que ce passait-il ?

oOo

"Er-rza...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Lucy regarda la belle Titania s'enfermer avec elle dans un des toilettes de la salle de bain. Avant de pouvoir la questionner à nouveau son souffle fut coupé à la seconde où Erza la plaqua contre la paroi de droite et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes maintenant ses mains contre le mur provoquant un lourd gémissement chez la blonde. Les lèvres affamées de Titania se perdirent sur le cou de sa compagne avant d'entamer un chemin vers sa poitrine, alternant entre baiser chauffé contre la peau laiteuse de la constellationiste et de légères succions sur son sein droit avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde libérant les bras de Lucy qui vinrent trouvaient place dans la chevelure écarlate de sa partenaire. "Erza..." Un gémissement plus faible mais saturé de désir traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Titania frissonna agréablement en entendant son nom, un rire toucha ses lèvres quand la blonde eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle déplaça ses mains sous le t-shirt de celle-ci, son armure vite oubliée pour sentir la douceur de la peau de Lucy, ses mains caressèrent avec douceur l'estomac de la jeune femme tandis que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux chocolatés de la belle et ravissante Lucy. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon endroit pour faire ce _genre_ de chose..." Malgré sa phrase précédente les lèvres de la blonde vinrent voler un baiser fiévreux et passionnée à la femme qui faisant tremblait toutes les guildes noires. Un rire mélodieux appartenant à la dite femme arriva à ses oreilles, la faisant tremblait à cause des lèvres collaient désormais sur sa poitrine.

"Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que ton regard me dit... _Luce_." Titania laissa ses mains arrivaient à la poitrine de la jeune femme, prenant un sein en main, provoquant un gémissement chez Lucy. Ses mains enlevèrent aussitôt le simple débardeur blanc que portait la constellationiste. Sa bouche descendit un peu plus bas, sa langue venant taquiner l'aréole, provoquant quelques bruits excitant pour son être, tandis que son autre main se perdit sur l'autre sein, prenant un téton rose entre ses doigts, l'incitant à se dresser sous la caresse, sa bouche décida de prendre pleinement entre ses lèvres l'autre sommet rose et de commencer à suçoter dessus provoquant plusieurs cris chez la jeune femme, Titania en profita pour goûter son fraisier sur la poitrine généreuse de Lucy.

"Erza..." Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'un autre les traverse quand la main de Titania se perdit dans son short pour venir taquiner son clitoris, le caressant à plusieurs reprises avant de se diriger vers sa fente déjà trempée, Erza remonta à sa bouche ses doigts, goûtant le doux nectar de la blonde, faisant rougir la femme en face d'elle, avant de l'embrasser avec une passion brûlante. Sa main droite continua son travail sur la poitrine de son amante avant que sa seconde main ne revienne dans son short glissant un doigt dans la féminité de Lucy, provoquant cette fois-ci un cri de plaisir. Sa main remonta sur le petit paquet de nerfs pour la taquiner provoquant un grognement chez la blonde ce qui fit sourire l'écarlate. "Tu es diabolique..."

"Oh ? Mais c'est ce qui te plaît aussi, non ?" Sa main stoppa son travail avant qu'elle ne décide de revenir embrassait le corps de la blonde, ses lèvres se perdant entre la vallée de ses seins puis sur son estomac avant qu'une langue taquine vint titiller sa hanche avant de glisser plus bas pour défaire le seul vêtement encore tolérable. La langue de Titania se perdit sur le clitoris de la blonde, encore vêtue de son sous-vêtement, avant de poursuivre en passant sa langue le long du sexe couvert de la blonde.

"Erza ! S'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus..." Lucy était au bord d'explosait et Erza le savait très bien.

"Et...que veux-tu que je fasse ?" Lucy laissa ses yeux rencontraient ceux de l'écarlate, les yeux chocolats étaient désormais noirs de désir. _Insistante et...si terriblement sexy et provocante..._

"Fais-moi tienne..." Ses paroles murmuraient sous un gémissent de plaisir ravirent les oreilles de Titania qui s'empressa de défaire le sous-vêtement de la blonde avant de la pénétrait de sa langue, la faisant hurlait de plaisir, sa langue se perdant dans le délicieux désert de _sa_ petite-amie, un désert qui avait détrôné son fraisier haut la main. Sa main retourna massait l'un des seins de son amante avant de redescendre pour taquiner le clitoris de celle-ci.

La pression était déjà trop, il en fut peu à Lucy pour atteindre son orgasme, criant le nom de Titania et ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui l'entourait. Sa relation avec l'écarlate était récente mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient trouvé l'une dans l'autre une femme et amante exceptionnelle.

Erza retira délicatement sa langue du sexe de sa compagne en profitant pour savourer le doux nectar de celle-ci. Elle revint embrassait la blonde avec férocité, sa langue dominant et réclamant totalement la blonde comme sienne avant de se séparer, ne laissant que leurs souffles rapides se perdent dans l'air.

Lucy récupéra ses affaires avant de les remettre et de déverrouiller la porte pour se dirigeait vers le miroir, ses cheveux étaient en pagailles, ses lèvres encore roses des nombreux baisers qu'elle et Erza avaient échangés et ses joues encore rouges de l'intense moment qui avait précédé. Deux bras encerclèrent sa taille, avant qu'une paire de lèvres ne se glisse délicatement dans cou pour y déposaient de doux baisers.

"Je ne suis pas certaine de ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure mais je dois dire que c'était vraiment surprenant et..." Sa phrase restant en suspens, ses joues commençant de nouveau à chauffer.

"Et ?" Elle croisa le regard passionné de sa petite-amie.

"...délicieux..." La blonde rougit encore plus après ses mots.

"Hum...c'est vrai que tout à l'heure tu avais l'air délicieuse avec ce fraiser... _sur ta poitrine..._ une vue très _alléchante._ " Murmura l'écarlate dans son oreille avant de commençait à suçoter son lobe d'oreille. Ses mains commençant de nouveau à explorer le corps de Lucy, s'arrêtant à ses fesses avant d'attraper ses hanches et la collant un peu plus contre son corps, laissant échapper un gémissement.

Lucy tourna son visage pour rencontrer celui de Titania, elle se retourna complètement avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou d'Erza et de l'embrassait avec passion, ses mains de dirigeant vers la jupe bleue de cette dernière avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur de cette jupe pour venir caressait le sexe couvert de l'écarlate.

"Hmm...Quelqu'un est excité à ce que je vois." Un sourire un coin grimpant à ses lèvres.

"Comment ne pas l'être quand mes deux choses favorites sont mises ensemble..." Un autre baiser fut échangé avant que la douce voix de sa Lucy ne lui murmure quelques mots.

"Et si on continuait ça chez moi ?" Elle se recula pour observer le visage d'Erza, qui s'illumina avant de lui voler encore un baiser.

"Rien ne m'enchanterait plus que cela, Princesse." Lucy ne pût s'empêcher de rire légèrement à cette phrase.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte avant de passer devant tous les membres de la guilde dont certains les regarder avec curiosité.

Les deux filles sortirent de la guilde avec deux sourires magnifiques sur le visage et Makarov comprit qu'il ne connaissait peut-être pas tous les **secrets** de ses enfants après tout.

oOo

 **Un one-shot assez chauffé c'est vrai mais c'est tout ce que j'arrive à écrire en ce moment alors je fais ce que je peux x) J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, donnez-moi votre avis, il est le bienvenue. Je pense faire une petite série d'Erlu Fluff mais aussi continuait la suite de Mademoiselle Heartfilia qui se nommera sûrement Madame Scarlet qui sait ?**

 **À la prochaine ! 3**


End file.
